The Tale of a Brutally Loving Father
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: Danny's father starts having a kind of nervous break down surrounding what would be his and his wife's 25 anniversary. He really starts to notice the likeness between Danny and his mom which is not good for Danny. *on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer thingymabobber – do not own anything as in not the characters from the show, the show whatever, nada

Disclaimer thingymabobber – do not own anything as in not the characters from the show, the show whatever, nada

Plot or brief summary – Danny's working at the Montecito and he's 24 years old. Just for the sake of the plot line, he has an slightly older half sister but that shouldn't get Even though his dad is older, like Ed, he can still take Danny in a fight. Danny's parents' 25th anniversary and Danny's dad, Larry, starts to have a sort of break down at work acting violent and screaming at people and Danny's called in to talk to him. Larry had always noticed how much his little boy looked like his late wife but especially now that he was all grown up, and he gets a little too close for Danny's liking.

PS – The rating isn't because of ch. 1… mostly I think

Chapter One

Danny McCoy and Mike Cannon were sitting in the surveillance room on a relatively quiet day watching the girls who worked in the Montecito dance in the hotel's hot new club, Mystique.

"What is she wearing?" Danny starts giggling at Sam's outfit.

"I heard it's one of her whale's lucky charms. Haaaa!" Mike responded. "Oh. Do you think they know we're watching them?" On the screen Sam, Delinda and Nessa all look directly into the camera.

"Uh wow." Danny giggles again, "Maybe."

The two surveillance boys edged closer to the screen to get a better look when Danny's cell phone rang making him jump up and hit his head on his desk lamp. "Owww." Rubbing the back of his head at the site of the now forming bump, Danny checks the caller id on his phone. "Hey Ry, what's up? You in Vegas yet?"

"Hey baby brother. And yeah, I'm in Vegas alright. I went to see our father at the site and your buddy Luis was there because someone filed a complaint against dad for throwing a hammer at them."

"What? A hammer? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, just a big bruise but Larry's being removed from the site for now and I'm taking him home."

"What's wrong? Do you need me to meet you there?"

"Nah, I got him for now, just meet me at his place after work kay bud?"

From Big Ed Deline's office came his name, "Danny come here I need you to check something out."

"Hey are you sure?"

"Yeah, sounds like you're needed at work, just come afterwards, we'll be fine."

"I'll come as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, Big Pops is fine with me for the time being, don't rush anything. Bubye." And with that Rylie McCoy Patterson hung up.

"Hello? Uhhhh." Danny's sister was his father's daughter from a previous relationship. That is if a weekend in Cabo is classified as a "relationship". They were never married and before Rylie was even born her mother was married to one Frankie Patterson in Los Angeles and Larry McCoy met the love of his life, Danny's mother. Daniel McCoy was born when his sister was three. As they grew up, Rylie knew about her father and would go live with him and his family on weekends and vacations, but she never really thought of him as her father. Frankie was "Daddy" or "Dad" to her and Larry was always "Father", "Big Pops" or even just "Larry". She did love Larry; he just wasn't the father Frankie was. Rylie kept coming to Las Vegas mostly to be with her little brother Danny, who, out of all of her half siblings, was her favorite, and she felt like he needed her more, especially after his mom died when he was just a kid.

Big Ed Deline, Danny's boss who runs the Montecito hotel and casino called him over again. "Danny, I have to go meet Jillian for lunch, you and Mike watch this guy, looks like he's counting cards."

"No problem boss."

After his shift, Danny drove his yellow and black camaro to his dad's house.

"Hey Rylie where's Dad?"

"He's sleeping. I talked to him about what he thought happened and he said he didn't know. I guess he's thinking his mind just slipped and went crazy or something. He was really freaked out at first but when we were having dinner he totally calmed down and acted like normal Pops just like nothing happened. Danny he's kind of freaking me out, I think we need to get him in to talk to someone."

"Yeah, wow, so um are you staying here tonight?"

"With Pops? Nah. I was hoping that you'd stay with him tonight. Tommy's flying in from Boston and we're staying at MGM…" Rylie was using the pouty lip and putting her hands together like she was praying to her little brother to let her spend time with her multi-billionaire fiancée.

"Tommy's coming here? You guys are staying in a pent house suite aren't you? You know, I could get Sam to hook you up at the Montecito as long as you gamble all your money away… Ha are you still sure you're not marrying him for his money Ry?"

"You know what, I'm not entirely sure. Could be... And no thanks." Smiling and grabbing Danny's left hand with her left hand and his left arm with her right, "So what's it gonna be? You staying with him?"

"Alright, but I swear if he throws any screw drivers at me you can get your fiancée to stay here."

Slowly a big smile crosses her face and she says, "Thanks!" and quickly spins around.

As Rylie walks away Danny's voice gets lower and more sincere. "You know Ry, tomorrow would have been my parents 25th anniversary."

"I know baby boy, sleep tight."

Danny sits down on the couch says, "Night, sis." and blows her a kiss and turns on the TV. Nothing that interesting was on so eventually Danny fell asleep on the couch, TV still glaring. Sleeping like a baby, Danny didn't wake up until the TV was turned off the next morning.

"Still wearing your work suit I see Danny boy."

"Hey Dad, how'd you sleep?"

"Bout as good as you I'd say. You uh have some hair stickin' up, right there." Larry McCoy starts messing the younger McCoy's hair and Danny looks down and laughs softly but sincerely.

"So, I know you've talked to Rylie, but what happened yesterday?"

"It was nothing, we can just forget about it."

"Dad, you threw a hammer at someone! You could have seriously injured him."

"Yeah but I didn't. Look, son. I know you and your sister want me to see someone about this, but I've got a better idea. How bout you and me go down to the gym for some boxing therapy?"

"Boxing? Dad, I really think this is serious."

"What? Afraid you still can't take your old man?"

"Okay, fine bring it tough guy. But only if you promise to go to one session with a therapist. Just one, for me and Rylie."

"Get some different clothes on buddy, I can't be getting blood all over your work suit."

Danny sits up a little bit more on the couch and stares into his father's eyes, "Dad."

"I'm just kidding around sport, and yes I think I can do that for you, and buddy, if I need help with something, I wouldn't run away from the problem, I would get help. Now go get changed into some different clothes and we'll get some food or coffee on the way."

Food from a fast food restaurant and coffee from a coffee shop. Both very interesting topics which will now be explained throughout the next 12 paragraphs followed by a detailed description of every single step that Danny and his father took from entering the gym to leaving… ) haha just jokin' around with ya. That would be boring! Hello, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jane and I am the narrator of this story. I've worked at the Montecito as long as Danny Boy has and I've gone unnoticed the whole time. I graduated college at 19 and completed two Masters Degrees and a Ph.D. Let's just say I'm very smart and have a way of knowing things I shouldn't know. I'm not a sadist, and I don't usually like it when people get hurt, but Danny McCoy, well, when I see him get hurt or in distress, he just seems to get ten times cuter and it really turns me on when he gets to be in a certain type of pain and when he screams. I don't know really. I mean, saying these things in my head was one thing, but now, seeing them typed up, well, it pretty much is scary is what it is. But you know what. I'm okay with that. I've accepted my place as the all knowing, possibly growing sadistic stalker and story teller of Daniel McCoy, and this is the first of many tales which will probably be told a little different from how the writing is up there . I call this one, The Tale of a Brutally Loving Father. To be continued…

PS – warning, will get kinda racy. Not racist for those not so cleaver (jk but yeah), racy. I guess its T for now, but won't be once I get me started for reals ;). Lol so beware

/…?


	2. Chapter 2

=D NOW, IM NOT SO CERTAIN ANYONE ACTUALLY READ THIS BEFORE WHEN I POSTED IT LAST YEAR OR TWO YEARS AGO OR WHENEVER IT IS THAT I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER (I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS COZ IM THAT COOL I GUESS…;)) BUT IF ANYONE WHO'S READING IT NOW DID READ IT THEN AND LIKED IT, IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! WHEN I POSTED MY FIRST TWO STORIES I WASN'T REALLY IN THE KNOW BOUT FANFICTION AND STUFF AND ALSO GO BORED EASILY… THE NEXT FEW HAPPENED YEARS LATER LIKE YESTERDAY WHEN I WAS DRUNK… LOL, BUT YEAH, I REREAD THIS ONE AND DECIDED I LIKED IT AND WANTED TO FINISH IT SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2! OH, AND ED WILL BE A MAIN CHARACTER…

OH, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WTF I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHEN I ADDED THAT LAST REALLY CREEPY SADIST REMARK THINGY (WHICH IS KINDA HOW I THINK ;)) SO IM GONNA PRETEND LIKE THAT'S NOT PART OF THE STORY COZ IM NOT REALLY QUITE SURE HOW TO INCORPORATE IT IN OR HOW I WAS GOING TO… I GUESS THAT'S THE DOWNSIDE OF HAVING SEVERAL YEARS BETWEEN CHAPTERS.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CEPT MY ORIGINAL STUFF. OR DO I OWN THAT?

UMMMM MAY CONTAIN MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. WAIT, HAHA UM, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

"Unngh!" Danny groaned as he fell to the floor, wind knocked out of him by his father's not so "Rules and Regulation" right hook. "Jeez Dad, what was that?"

Larry put his arms to his side and switched his fighter's stance to a relaxed one until he stiffened up, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Danny let out a laugh and put an arm up indicating to his father to help him up from the ground. "No, I think I'll live but I seriously doubt they'd let you get away with that if this were a professional boxing match."

"Well," he grabbed his sons forearm as Danny grabbed his "lucky for me this isn't a professional match and I still get to kick your butt while I still can." He raised his eyebrows in a cocky manner and pulled his son to his feet. "What do you say we grab some grub?"

"Sounds good."

They ended up going to an old diner Larry used to take Danny to every week when he was a kid, Fanny's. Half-way through eating, Danny caught his dad just staring at his food.

"You know, it's okay to talk about her." The tone Danny used was exactly like the one Larry's wife used to use when she was trying to let people know that something, anything was going to be alright. Larry looked up and for the millionth time noticed how his son had the same eyes as his wife and the same sparkle along with them. He noticed the deep colored hair that was just as thick as hers . He thinks about her skin tone, the shape of her nose, the sound of her hitched breath… All the things Danny too encompassed. It was almost dangerous being around his son when he had days like this. Days when he missed her almost too much to live. Which was almost every day. Except that he could control himself most of the time. Most of the time. Not all of the time.

He reached out and grabbed the front of Danny's shirt pulling him flat across the table, causing eyes all around the place to stare at them.

Danny didn't overreact, he usually doesn't when his father puts him in these kinds of situations. It's rare, but on occasion it happens. Larry always snaps himself out of it before he does… Well, to tell the truth, Danny wouldn't really know what his father would do if he snapped completely with him because it had never actually happened. There was the hammer incident yesterday though… "Shit Dad." Danny thought. "You better not freaking stab me with that butter knife."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the lack of updating, I've kind of been out of commission (if you've read my other update you'll notice I'm almost going verbatim here… Kind of figure I don't have to be THAT creative with my author's notes lol. But I will be updating really soon if anyone's hung in there!


End file.
